W o n d e r : L a n d
by Broken Passion
Summary: The Long Rivalry between the Himemiyas and the Zaoldyecks was to come to an end with the engagement of Killua & Miyuki.But a Tragic murder shatters the engagement plan.What happens when Killua & Miyuki encounter each other again? Killua x Oc


**Hello~! Its Cat here! x3 This is my very first Hunter x Hunter fanfiction! **

**Its not really good one like some of the ones out there, Since I'm abit new still and I'm not a really amazing writer x.x;; **

**Lol theres alot of Alice in Wonderland references..xD; Sorry xDD! **

**Anyway, In the next chapter I'll write more about how they look and stuff, And the Situation. I Dunno, What ever comes to me.**

**So please bear with me, I know I'm not that good. Q-Q;; **

**Please Review ~! Tell me what you think~^^- **

**Btw**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hunter x Hunter, Or any of its characters. I Do own Miyuki Himemiya, And the rest of the Himemiya Characters. x3;**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_: - : - : - :: - : - : - : - : - : - :_

**W o n d e r : L a n d **

**C . h : I**

_: - : - : - :: - : - : - : - : - : - :_

_**" As Long as were together! Nothing can stop us! "**_

_' How foolish...'_

_**" I Agree with you, My Friend! "**_

_' Friends...'_

_**" We'll go together, And Rescue Molly-chan from the Skeleton King! "**_

_' The both idiots..Are going to risk there lifes..Against the enemy to save there friend..? '_

The ever changing colors of the newly bought television sunk into the hollow color of my eyes, Cartoony super deformed characters communing with each other and moving around in the prison of the T.V image of them reflected against my dull hues, The way they spoke flowed into one ear and left the other twisting thoughts along the way..I Simply couldn't understand, Why..Why would the two main characters, Trouble them selves..Risk there stupid animated lifes on a sub character who was already captured by the enemy and probably going to be its late night snack...

_' Stupid...'_

I Watched quietly as the two main heros cut threw the enemy's armies of zombies and skeletons as if they were nothing but paper..They rushed into the castle, knocking anything in there way until they reached the top where ' Molly ' the princess was held captive..

_' Run away...'_

_I Embraced the soft pillow closer to my chest as the dramatic scene where the Main Hero has to part from his friend who came along to help him..He is weakened and hurt..He is in pain.._

_**" Go..My friend, These wounds cannot heal themselves..I Must rest, I Cannot continue with you..Please..Please save Princess Molly..You must..! "**_

_' But you...'_

_**"**__**But you! "**_

_Promised._

_**" Promised! "**_

A Shiver ran down my spine as my thoughts seemed connected with the Main Hero's..The Bored expression left my face as I Stared with widen eyes, The Void of darkness that surrounded them seemed just a little less then normal, Something..Something in the distant past, Flashed right before my eyes..The Image of the Hero offering a helping hand to his wounded friend warped into a static blurred image..Of a Young boy with messy silver hair..The ever kind smile he had on..

_Mimi-chan!_

" No...Not that memory again...No..! I Don't want to remember...! "

I Cried out suddenly clutching the sides of my head as I buried my face into the pillow that had been resting against my knees and chest.I began to be rocked back and forth as my shoulders quivered up and down, restraining to hold back those memories..

" Oooo~! ", " Nee~ " , " Chaaannnn~"

It was the voices that spoke in rhythm with each other that knocked me out of thought and back into reality...The Shadows were cast upon me, Someone..No.._They_..Were blocking the T.V's light.I Raised my head, my arms slowly coming back down to my sides, left hand reaching to grab the remote before them brats could say anything..

" Didn't Saiyuki-Nee chan said to destroy the Tv, Yumi~? " , " Hai, Hai~! She did~! She did she did, Yuki~! "

My Fingers twitched as I Rolled to the side leaning to avoid there stupid teasing stares and turn the Damn T.V Off. I Had been too late to do so, We'll..With them..Those twisted twins, I was always ' Too Late '.

" Like I Care, What Sai has to say, Now move aside Dumb and Dumber, Or I'll destroy you along with the T.v.."

Yuki and Yumi, Were the stupid little disgustingly disturbing twisted terrible twins of my family...They were like two little devils, And when combined they were almost as Sadist as my Oldest Sister Saiyuki..They might look cute, Because there small and match there clothing patterns and such..But anyone who has laid eyes of twins of a normal family and these bastards could very much tell the difference between them.

" Hahahaha!! Doshite? Onee-chan wouldn't hurt Yuki and Yumi~! Neh Yumi? " Yuki Addressed to her sister by nudging her shoulder glancing at her with a devilish responded back in a wicked smirk as she nodded her head and opened her mouth exposing her rather sharp canine teeth.  
" Kyahaha!! Daisuki! Daisuki! Onee-chan loves Yuki and Yumi~! Onee-chan Daisuki! " The girl's loud voice and laughter, followed along with her twin sister's that synchronized with hers was like piercing jabs of madness into anyone's mind..I Clutched my head once more, The feeling of there tormenting me brought back dark memories..I Really wished so badly at that moment, To not be so sensitive...I Gasped and bit my bottom lip, my body quivering...My Mind was hurting like hell, Before I knew it I Began to understand the stupid bastards were actually trying to over power ran threw me and it was the rise of my deadly blood thirsty nen that caused them to instantly become silent, Just like that they shut there traps and when I Raised my Piercing glare at them they winced both at the same time and slowly cast glances at each other before smiling and giggling like little giddy school kids.

" Onee-chan is mad...! Yumi~ " , " Uuu! Shes totally pissed off, Heehee~! Onee-chan is Kakkoii~! " , " Sugoi, Sugoi~ " Yuki was the last to finish with her stupid cocky voice, they both glared playfully at me and then hooked right and left arms together and skipped right out the door turning around and looking over there shoulders giving me one more mischievous smile before they disappeared. Finally, I Could no longer sense there annoying presence though it wasn't so easy to calm down, Rage..Hatred..Filled me and I Couldn't control it..I Glared daggers at the T.v Set, The Image of Molly the Princess flinging herself into the Hero's arms as he spun her around..And then there faces came closer to each other..My eyes widen, pupil becoming small...Before I knew it...

**CRASH!!!**

The Mansion shook for a moment as the ear splitting sound of the a large explosion echoed threw out the entire building, Bringing servants to sigh as they continued with there daily work alot of them use to this by now...

_: - : - : - : - : - : - :: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -_

My name is ' Miyuki Himemiya ' Often also nicked as ' Mii-Chan ' Or ' Mimi '

Following my Sister's Little Game or Theory of " Wonderland " I Would be considered, ' Alice '. Even now, I Don't understand why My eldest sister made up such a theory..It was stupid, And Childish of her, I Was never even allowed to read the story of " Wonderland " Why? My Sister just wouldn't let me. She is the only person in the entire Himemiya house hold that has a copy of that book, Even our amazing massive library doesn't have it, She burnt them all to crisp. And even the one Yuki and Yumi had, Though they cried like stupid kiddies because of it they were quickly silenced by my sister..So why. Why am I, Alice? I Don't know. I Don't think I'll ever know...

The Himemiya family, Is a famous known family of female are considered life time rivals of the Zaoldyeck family and have been for the past decades! When it comes to fame and getting the job done, If you really want my opinion the Zaoldyeck family are more superior then ours..They kill anyone for Family works differently though, It all started out because we are born with special abilities that even the Zaoldyeck's don't have..We can kill people as well, We do it alot of the time..But there are other things we can do that interests people which leads them coming to family is considered the second deadliest family of assassins, Yes..The First though how much my mother disagrees would be the Zaoldyecks..We use the Zaoldyeck family as a shield so most grudges go to them..Besides, Our Family consists mostly in females as the assassins...

The Past is hard to forget...But, Even if I Wished I Could forget, I know..I couldn't ever allow myself to do so...You see..Ever since my birth and the Zaoldyeck's heir, It was planned that we were to be engaged and married in the near future ending the rivalry between the two would gain as much fame and become one with the Zaoldyecks..That was the entire plan...The plan my Father and the Zaoldyecks had arranged...But After the unexplainable murder of my dear father, The plan was shattered..Mother told me over and over, How the Zaoldyecks were the ones who killed my father for some apparent reason..She told me, They were to blame..With my sisters obeying my mother like dolls..I Was tormented and forced to accept that truth...Father..My Father was a great man..He was kind and smart, And very wise in his ways. To me he was more like me then my stupid mother..or any of my damn death was devastating..And Having to accept the people at the hand of the murder were the Zaoldyecks..It was like..All the light in my life, Vanished right before my eyes...I probably wouldn't care much for the Zaoldyecks, If I Never had met _Him_...Wait..What am I Saying...Am I regretting I met _him_..? Haha..No way..That's something I Would never even think of...

_Gomenasai_.

Its just not the same..Anymore..

Not Without...

**_'Him... '_**

_

* * *

  
_

_* Hai - Yes_

_* Doshite - Why_

_* Daisuki - ( In my story she means Likes )_

_* Kakkoii - Cool_

_* Sugoi - Awesome/Amazing_

_* Gomenasai - Sorry_

_

* * *

_

**I Hope you gaiz liked the first chapter.. Q_Q; **

**Forgive me for any spelling or grammer mistakes, I Really do try to over read it and correct things. x.x; **

**And I Know its kinda confusing right now, But I'll introuduce later on and it'll make more sense so please review and tell me what you think about it. I Hope I Can be modivated to finish this story. x.x' **

**Anyway~ Untill next Chapter! Peace :3~**

**-Note- If you see some mistakes sorry, For some weird reason it eats up some words..Q-Q So yeah I Tried to put them back in.. x.x;  
**


End file.
